This invention relates to novel activated carbon agglomerates. More particularly it relates to a novel reduced ash activated carbon agglomerate particularly characterized by low halide content.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, carbon is used as a catalyst, a catalyst component, or a catalyst support in a wide variety of catalyst compositions. Typical of such catalyst compositions are those wherein activated carbon is used as a support on which is deposited a noble metal such as platinum.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel low halide activated agglomerated carbon catalyst. It is another object of this invention to provide a process for treating a carbon agglomerate to reduce the halide content. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from inspection of the following description.